Various compositions based on polydiorganosiloxane polyurea copolymer have been described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,915 describes silicone adhesive compositions having excellent quick stick, peel and tack adhesion properties. Generally the adhesive composition is the reaction mixture of a silanol-containing siloxane resin, a silicone polymer gum, and a silicone fluid containing functionality capable of reacting with silanol and silanol-like groups; optionally, a solvent and a cure catalyst are added.
EP 0 667 382 A1 describes a silicone pressure sensitive adhesive containing thermoplastic multi-segmented copolymer.
WO 97/40103 describes a composition that includes a silicone fluid, a silicone-urea segmented copolymers, and no more than about 30% by weight of a silicate tackifying resin.
WO 03/052019 describes pressure sensitive adhesives and methods, wherein the adhesives include a silicone tackifying resin and a polydiorganosiloxane polyurea copolymer. The tack of these adhesives is improved by the use of a processing as, such as a plasticizer.
Although, various compositions have been described, industry would find advantage in compositions particularly well-suited for medical applications wherein during use the adhesive is adhered to skin.